


【雀驼】偏爱

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -吃醋梗-OOC
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 15





	【雀驼】偏爱

林煐岷今天似乎有些不太开心。  
朴佑镇刚一进门，就敏锐地觉察到了哥哥情绪的变化。他回宿舍的时候金东贤和田雄正在厨房煮着拉面，两人看见他便热情地叫他过来一起吃，他正说着“不用了我现在还不饿”，林煐岷刚好从房间出来，走到冰箱前拿了一瓶可乐，轻飘飘地瞄了他一眼。  
“煐岷哥来一起吃拉面吗？”  
田雄倒是没有感觉到他的低气压，甜甜笑着招呼他，林煐岷却只扔下了一句“不吃”，闷闷地关上冰箱门就回了房间。

林煐岷也说不清自己在生什么闷气。  
朴佑镇下午去找了朴志训，他也是知道的。小孩儿还给他发了短信，问要不要带志训小区附近那家很好吃的炒年糕回来。可是他划着手机时间线上忽然出现了一条动态，一下子沸腾了整个社交网络，点赞和评论数也是蹭蹭上涨，看着满屏的“99是真的”“我又磕到了”“粉肠团cross”，他还是忍不住心里泛酸，没好气地把手机扣在桌面上开始看书，也不知道自己在看什么东西，只觉得脑子里乱糟糟的。  
刚才他口渴去厨房拿东西喝，正好撞见朴佑镇刚从外面回来，眉眼弯弯的，倒是一副心情不错的样子。  
哼，可不是还不饿吗。  
林煐岷觉得自己关冰箱的力度都大了很多，拒绝了小雄的邀请，一声不吭就回了房间，尽管感觉到朴佑镇的目光似乎凝在自己身上，也没再看他一眼。  
气鼓鼓地坐在桌前没多久，果然就有人来敲自己的房门，门口的人见他迟迟没有回应，直接扭开门就走了进来，亲热地凑过来从背后抱住他，下巴也靠在了他肩膀上。  
林煐岷却轻轻挣脱开了他的怀抱，朴佑镇稍有些诧异，扭过他的椅子面对着他，正好对上了他委屈的眼神，有些莫名其妙：“干什么？”  
“看书。”林煐岷转过去拿起扣在桌上的书不再理朴佑镇，心思却不知道跑到了哪儿去，丝毫没有注意到自己手里的书都拿倒了。  
朴佑镇一时失笑，不知道别扭的恋人在闹什么情绪，倒是好脾气地蹲在地上，拉起他的手晃来晃去：“煐岷哥饿不饿，我做煎豆腐吃好不好。”  
“不是和志训尼吃饱了吗。”  
语气里的醋意太明显，朴佑镇这才反应过来他是在生什么气，愣了一下就忍不住笑开，却难得看见哥哥别别扭扭的样子，又起了逗他的心思：“是啊，志训说下次想吃辣炖鸡块，我还得学习一下…”  
林煐岷白了他一眼，蓦地站起来，推着他就往门外走：“那你快去练习，可别砸了大厨的招牌。”  
走到门口还没来得及拉开门，朴佑镇忽然转过身来，猛得把他压在了墙上，双手紧紧钳住他的手臂，在他唇上轻轻印下一个吻：“哥哥吃醋的样子真是可爱。”  
林煐岷羞红了脸，挣扎了一下，朴佑镇又在他脸上乱吻一通，放开手环住他的脖子，贴在他耳边轻轻说：“朴志训的醋你都吃，幼不幼稚。”  
林煐岷没说话，只是紧紧抱住了他，头靠在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

朴佑镇倒也很少见到这样的林煐岷。  
他以为林煐岷永远都是那副温温柔柔的样子，看着他和队友营业，和朋友们玩闹，也只是风轻云淡的笑着，却不知道从什么时候起，好脾气的哥哥也多了几分占有欲。  
是自己最近的行为让他很没有安全感吗。  
朴佑镇想着，心里莫名涌上一股歉意，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。林煐岷最近换的沐浴露味道很好闻，朴佑镇好几次在节目上都控制不住凑过去。沁人的香气扑面而来，朴佑镇把他整个身子都环在双臂里，又抱紧了一点。  
“吃倒是吃饱了，但是还能吃一颗小番茄。”  
朴佑镇本只是想着逗逗他，没想到林煐岷忽然就凑上来吻他，青涩的吻还带着一点颤抖，倒是吻得认认真真，舌尖也轻轻划过他的唇瓣。一吻作罢，抬起头睁着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，喘着粗气看了看朴佑镇，又迅速移开了目光：“做吗？”  
“哥，你不用这样的…”  
他难得主动，朴佑镇却不知为什么有些暗暗的心疼，手臂轻轻环着他的腰，声音也闷闷的。  
“给志训做饭也没有别的意思，煐岷哥如果想吃的话，明天我去买牛肉好不好…”  
林煐岷却默默解开了他上衣的纽扣，温热的手掌抵在他的胸口，认认真真望着他的眼睛：“别说了，吻我。”

话说到这个份上，朴佑镇自然也没有拒绝的必要了。两人吻得温柔又缠绵，从门口转移到床上，朴佑镇一路撩拨，林煐岷也是配合得尽心尽力。他趴跪在床上，上衣松松垮垮的挂在身上，敏感的乳尖暴露在微凉的空气中，胸口也到处是暧昧的红痕。  
他伸手去够床头的润滑剂，又递给了朴佑镇，朴佑镇顺势脱下他的裤子，又用力拍了拍他浑圆的臀肉。  
“哥哥今天这么主动，看来我要经常去找志训玩一下才行。”  
朴佑镇把润滑剂均匀倒在手指上，在他身后嘟嘟囔囔，林煐岷没好气地回过头瞪了他一眼，终于忍不住发了火：“要做就快点，你怎么这么多废话。”埋怨的语气却在下一秒朴佑镇冰凉的手指探进穴口时变成了娇嗔的呻吟。  
“嗯…好凉…”  
朴佑镇耐心的在他身后探索，借着润滑又伸进了一根手指，他今天格外温柔，扩张的动作也是毫不心急，一边寻找着他小穴的敏感区域，一边轻轻吻着他的后腰：“一会儿就好了。”  
林煐岷脸贴在枕头上，手指紧紧攥着床单，皱着眉适应朴佑镇的扩张，终于在他按上一点时一阵颤抖，后穴也不自主地收缩了几下。  
朴佑镇在他的敏感点暧昧的辗转，润滑剂混着他的体液，小穴已是湿滑一片。他抽出手指，又撕开了安全套的包装，拉过林煐岷的手撸动了几下自己高昂的欲望，又引导着他帮自己戴上套，却引来那人一阵抗议。  
“唔，不想戴套…不舒服…”  
“乖，不好清理，你又要生病了。”  
朴佑镇一边哄着，一边借着润滑缓缓插进了自己火热的坚挺，耐心的等待林煐岷适应了自己的尺寸，就开始慢慢抽插起来。  
粗大的分身一点点撑开肠道的褶皱，林煐岷哑着嗓子发出甜腻的呻吟，朴佑镇今天很是照顾他的情绪，不敢太过粗鲁，缓慢又深入的动作却惹得林煐岷快要发疯。酥酥麻麻的快感一阵阵袭来，却总是差了一点，林煐岷似乎有些欲求不满。  
“佑镇…嗯，快一点…”  
催促的话进一步刺激了他的情欲，朴佑镇扶住他的腰，腰上忽然用力，重重顶在他的肠壁上，又加快了冲刺的频率。  
林煐岷眼神有些迷离，上半身贴在床上，在朴佑镇的顶弄下，乳尖也摩擦着床单的布料，忍不住伸出手去抚慰自己前端的分身，感受着来自前后两端的双重刺激，颤抖着射了出来。

高潮余韵下的身体一阵瘫软，朴佑镇抽出了自己尚未释放的性器，林煐岷躺倒在床上喘着粗气，朴佑镇却忽然俯下身来认认真真的吻他。  
“哥哥知道我很爱你的吧。”  
他直直盯着林煐岷，语气里满是郑重其事。  
林煐岷看着他点点头，却莫名感觉眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾。  
“对别人也是爱，但是和你是不一样的，对你是偏爱。”  
坚挺的分身抵在松软的穴口，又面对面直直挺进了他。  
“全世界最爱你。”  
林煐岷应着他的告白，被顶弄得全身发软。  
“嗯…我也爱你…”  
肉体的颤栗伴随着心的颤动，两人都满足得闷哼出声，朴佑镇顺势狠狠抽插了几下，被紧紧包裹在他温热的甬道，也终于射了出来。

爱意虽然有很多，但是你是独一无二。  
因为你不只是爱，是偏爱。

-Fin.


End file.
